The Perfect View
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: [COMPLETE] Asano tidak mempunyai ibu, Isogai tidak memiliki ayah, sementara hanya ada tiga hari untuk mencicipi kasih sayang yang terlanjur punah. [AsaIso]
1. Prologue

**Assassination Classroom **(c) Matsui Yūsei

**Warning**: _Slice of Life_. Keju. Drama.

* * *

**The Perfect View**

.**  
**by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana di ruang OSIS hampir selalu membuatnya sulit bernapas, setidaknya bagi Isogai.

Remaja berhiaskan antena di pucuk kepalanya itu tidak tahu kalau sebuah nama menjadi topik yang sangat sensitif bagi Asano junior—lebih sensitif daripada kerusuhan NASA di tahun yang sama mengenai lenyapnya sebagian besar permukaan bulan.

"Bisa kau berargumen dengan kalimat lebih menyenangkan? Tanpa menyebut nama ayahku, misalnya?!"

Isogai merengut, "Bagaimana caranya? Namamu kan nama ayahmu juga!"

Asano gigit bibir. Pandangannya semakin menusuk terutama pada ketua kelas E yang sedang duduk berhadapan di atas sofa tebal yang seharusnya sangat nyaman.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah memanggil namaku. Mendengarnya saja aku muak..."

"Kau sangat membencinya, ya..." Isogai tertunduk, berpura-pura fokus pada berkas-berkas di atas meja—hal yang sedari tadi mereka kerjakan dan sekarang terbengkalai, "...tentang ayahmu."

"Daripada dibilang benci, lebih tepatnya aku jijik."

Nada sang _ikemen_ tersirat amarah, "Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu! Bagaimanapun dia ayahmu. Kurasa... itu tidak pantas..."

"Karenanya jangan buang-buang waktu lagi dan bereskan laporan sialan ini karena aku ingin akhir pekan yang lebih tenang."

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu? Rasanya tidak nyaman sedari tadi hanya menegurmu dengan 'Hei,' atau 'Oi,'!"

Asano terhenyak sesaat. Isogai masih melanjutkan.

"Aku bisa saja memanggilmu langsung dengan nama... tapi, err..." jeda singkat, "Atau mungkin nama keluarga ibumu—"

"Ibuku sudah tidak ada."

Keduanya ragu kalau jam di ruang OSIS masih berfungsi baik, karena saat ini suasana benar-benar senyap seperti ada yang menekan tombol _mute_. Selanjutnya hanya tangan mereka yang bekerja, menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang ada sampai salah satunya merasa lega karena berhasil meraih kenop kebebasan.

"Aku juga sudah tidak punya ayah." Isogai berhenti sejenak di depan pintu, "Kurasa kau sangat beruntung karena kulihat beliau masih sayang padamu."

Penggunaan kata _ayah_ dan _sayang_ di saat bersamaan membuat Asano risih.

Segera, portal yang baru saja rapat mendadak terbuka lagi—menampilkan sosok ketua kelas A yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan yang berambut gelap dengan jarak tidak lebih dari dua langkah.

"Hei," singkatnya, "Mau coba bertukar selama tiga hari?"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan berada di rumahmu tiga hari dan sebaliknya. Kita lihat apa kau masih bersikeras pada pendirianmu soal ayahku."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Ibuku sedang sakit, aku harus—"

"Dengar, Isogai Yuuma! Hanya tiga hari, dan setelah itu persetan dengan nama panggilan yang akan kau berikan! Kau bahkan boleh meneriakkan namaku sepuasnya seperti para _fangirl_ kalap."

Menekan rahang sambil menimbang cepat sebuah keputusan ternyata hal yang cukup melelahkan, keringat dingin pihak resesif mulai mengucur deras.

"...b-baiklah."

"Bagus. Berikan alamat dan kunci rumahmu..."

Isogai menelan ludah saat terpaksa memberikan sepotong besi tipis dengan gantungan manis dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

"—sampai bertemu lagi senin minggu depan."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**:  
AKHIRNYAAA! PROMPT YANG TEPAT BUAT PAIR ASAISO (versi junior) #OHOK #IYKWIM  
Cuma 3shot sih. Buat chapter selanjutnya enakan fokus di Asano apa Isogai duluan, ya?

**R**&amp;**R** maybe? C:


	2. Asano's View

Lama di depan pintu, ujung bibir Asano mengeja rangkaian abjad pada secarik kertas di genggamnya melalui derai bisik.

Tidak salah lagi. Memang inilah tempatnya, perhentian terakhir yang dituju.

Telinganya sudah sering mendengar kalau Isogai Yuuma bukanlah orang yang berada, jadi dia tidak perlu terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah bangunan kumuh yang tampak tidak kokoh_—_setidaknya itu kesan pertama yang ditangkap oleh matanya.

Menepis rasa gentar, dijulurkan perak pipih dari saku celananya untuk segera memantapkan fungsinya.

_Klik._

* * *

**The Perfect View**

**Assassination Classroom **(c) Matsui Yūsei  
**Warning**: _Slice of Life_. Keju. Drama. _Gakushuu centric for this round_.

.**  
**by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

**Side A; ****_Asano's View_**

* * *

"Aku pulang."

"Tumben hari ini pulang cepat. Selamat datang..."

Tubuh Asano mematung sepintas. Entah perasaan syok atau lega karena ada yang membalas sapaannya. Selama ini suara-suara yang menyahutnya selalu kaku dan dibuat-buat; sebutlah mereka pelayan-pelayan beruntung yang bisa bekerja di rumahnya dengan upah tinggi.

"...Yuuma?"

Wanita yang menyambutnya sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi belum pantas disebut tua. Helai sewarna malamnya diikat pinggir menjuntai di bahu kanan, persis tipikal klasik ibu rumah tangga kebanyakan.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Asano Gakushuu... saya akan merepotkan di sini untuk tiga hari ke depan." tutur diplomatis mewakili kalimat pembuka, disertai bungkuk sopan, "Sementara Iso—Yuuma akan berada di rumah saya."

Rasa curiga wanita itu perlahan luntur, berganti dengan senyum hangat.

"Program yang sangat menarik. Sekolah kalian pasti sangat menyenangkan."

Program? Ah, ya. Andai Asano diberi kesempatan menciptakan satu agenda lagi selama menjabat sebagai ketua Osis, pertukaran rumah antar pelajar sepertinya bukanlah ide buruk.

Ada batuk sebentar sebelum sang tuan rumah menyapa tamunya kembali, "Di sini tidak ada apa-apa, tapi anggaplah rumah sendiri."

"Tentu saja..." tidak bisa, lidahnya gagal berhenti di sana, "...ibu."

"Ibu?"

Kulit putih Asano sukses terbakar, "De-dengan memanggil anda begitu, saya merasa... merasa seperti di rumah..." ucapnya terbata sembari mengatur napas.

"Dengan senang hati. Kau juga anakku..."

Serupa pancar mentari yang menyapanya tiap pagi, Asano merasakan punggungnya mendadak hangat ketika nyonya Isogai memeluknya. Tangan itu halus dan lentik, menelusuri helai yang pucat dalam hitungan detik. Jantungnya bereaksi paling kentara pada sentuhan, detaknya semakin jauh dari normal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah makan? Ibu baru selesai membuat makan malam.."

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Saya bisa pesan antar—"

"Gakushuu!" ada kaget luar biasa tatkala nama kecilnya tiba-tiba digunakan, "Masakan buatan ibu enak, loh... kau pasti tidak akan menyesal. Ayo masuk dulu!"

Mendengarnya, Asano buru-buru melepas alas kaki lalu mengikuti instruksi untuk menjelajah ruangan lebih dalam. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah karena ruang makan juga difungsikan sebagai ruang keluarga dan area belajar, terlihat tumpukan buku pelajaran murid kelas kelas menengah akhir yang terserak di dekat kaki meja.

"Hmp. Pantas saja nilai-nilainya bagus... dia serius, rupanya." gumam itu disertai seringai pendek. Setelah menaruh tas-nya di sekitar perabot sederhana, tangannya meraih sebuah buku cetak bertema sosiologi yang per halamannya sudah dihiasi terlalu banyak coretan, "Sayangnya aku juga tidak akan kalah."

Meskipun dalam mode menunggu, Asano tidak bisa diam saja melihat wanita itu sibuk sendirian sehingga dia berinisiatif membereskan penghuni-penghuni meja yang sekiranya mengganggu.

"Terima kasih." ucap yang berumur seraya meletakkan piring kosong dan jamuan baru masak. Ruangan yang sempit membuat jarak mereka tidak terpaut terlalu jauh, "Yuuma harus selalu disuruh dulu baru mau berhenti belajar dan beres-beres sebelum makan."

Berita luar biasa, "Dia tidak terlihat seperti tipe yang mengerjakan sesuatu setelah disuruh."

"Kalau begitu ini jadi rahasia kita berdua, ya..."

"Ahaha, " Asano menahan tawa mendengarnya. Siapa sangka kalau seorang Isogai Yuuma ternyata tidak sesempurna kelihatannya. Terbayang wajah polos itu mengeluh sewaktu harus menutup bukunya lalu mengelap permukaan meja.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau suka kroket?"

Menutupi canggung yang belum surut, bibir pucatnya tergelak dipaksakan, "Saya..."

"Hei, jangan terlalu formal. Tiga hari ini aku ibumu, kan?" cubitan ringan di bagian hidung membuat Asano mengaduh pelan.

"Sa... aku... tidak begitu paham. Selama ini, makanan di rumah rasanya begitu-begitu saja."

Semua pangan mewah yang diterimanya setiap hari memang tidak bisa dibandingkan sama sekali dengan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya kini—semangkuk nasi dengan beberapa kroket dihiasi satu jenis sayuran dan sop bening. Tapi setiap hari, baginya memang tidak ada perencah istimewa, bahkan ketika memasukkannya ke mulut, melewati kerongkongan, lalu terbuang begitu saja di toilet melewati anus.

_Hambar_.

"Itu tidak benar. Makanan apapun pasti akan menjadi sangat enak karena dua hal; dibuat oleh seorang ibu dan dimakan setelah memanjatkan doa."

Asano benar-benar terbahak kali ini. Perihal yang baru disebutkan sudah tidak pernah lagi mengisi kehidupannya. Semua telah lenyap, tanpa menyisakan bahkan serpihan paling kecil. Dan semua kesalahan dia timpakan pada sang ayah, yang membesarkannya tanpa menyertai bumbu cinta hingga kini karena hanya sibuk dengan urusan kerja—kerja—_hanya_ bekerja.

"Selamat makan." usai mengatupkan tangan lalu menutup mata sejenak, Asano mengoyak lauk miliknya dengan sumpit. Mendapati sensasi cukup asing pada lidahnya.

Enak.

Enak dan luar biasa enak.

Kepala Asano mengangguk sebagai isyarat kasat mata ketika ditanya perihal rasa. Tentu saja wacana itu dipertegas dengan meraih lauk selanjutnya, dilakukannya berulang hingga bagian miliknya tak bersisa.

"Untunglah kau suka. Ini makanan kesukaan Yuuma, jadi ibu berjuang keras membuatnya."

Si rambut pucat tertegun.

Inikah namanya seorang ibu? Berjuang demi buah hati bahkan untuk hal remeh yang mungkin tidak selalu diberi ucapan terima kasih di setiap harinya?

Lalu tangisnya tumpah entah kenapa, Asano sendiri tidak paham.

"Gakushuu?"

"Maaf. Ini enak sekali..." seka ujung mata sejenak dengan punggung tangan, "...baru pertama..." parau. Suaranya semakin tidak terdengar.

Nyonya Isogai memancarkan aura keibuan yang sangat terasa, terutama ketika Asano merasakan usapan berkala menyentuh halus surainya, "Dihabiskan, ya. Kalau mau tambah masih ada—"

Momen sentimentil itu terhenti saat terdengar suara batuk beruntun.

"IBU!?" panik, Asano bergegas menopang tubuh rapuh di hadapannya, "Ibu kenapa?"

_"Tidak bisa begitu! Ibuku sedang sakit,"_

Kalimat Isogai bergema nyaring di kepala. Tentu saja! Asano ingin mengutuk diri karena sudah lalai mengabaikan petunjuk penting.

"Sudah ke rumah sakit?"

Tangan wanita itu dikibas, memberi gestur jelas agar putranya tidak usah khawatir, "Istirahat sebentar saja pasti sembuh, kok."

"Tidak boleh! Kita akan ke rumah sakit, SEKARANG!"

Perjanjian yang diingatnya hanya bertukar tempat tinggal sementara, bukan sampai fasilitas utama. Maka Asano tidak merasa bersalah saat meraih telepon genggamnya, bermaksud memanggil supir pribadinya dengan alasan darurat.

"Gaku...shuu,"

Remaja itu tidak akan lupa pada jeriji rapuh yang menyisir helainya lembut untuk kesekian kali.

* * *

.

* * *

Kalau Asano pernah mencicipi posisi tidur paling tidak nyaman, mungkin dia sedang mengalaminya sekarang.

Karena setelah pelupuknya terangkat, tubuhnya masih terduduk dengan kepala menyender ke tembok. Suatu keajaiban dia tidak roboh dengan pose fantastis, tapi lehernya terasa pegal sekarang.

Pemandangannya masih sama; bangunan kumuh yang tampak tidak kokoh. Ternyata selain menjadi ruang makan dan belajar, ruangan yang sama juga berfungsi sebagai kamar tidur. Hanya menggeser sedikit meja kemudian menambahkan futon seadanya.

"Maaf... membangunkanmu..."

Dari arah ranjang, nyonya Isogai berusaha menutup mulut agar batuknya tak terdengar. Tapi percuma saja, Asano yang sudah terlanjur bangun segera mengisi gelas dengan air segar untuk menenangkan paru-paru wanita tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu sekarang?"

"Jauh lebih baik..."

Hal selanjutnya yang Asano pelajari dari seorang ibu; mereka pembohong besar.

Visum sementara menyebutkan gejala bronkitis akut sebagai penyebab utama sehingga pasien disarankan menghindari makanan dengan produk susu, udara dingin, debu, juga tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

Butuh perhatian lebih pada poin terakhir karena kini Asano berupaya menghentikan sosok yang berusaha bangkit dari futon tipis penyangganya, "Mau ke mana?"

"Ke dapur. Ibu akan buatkan sarapan,"

"Istirahat saja, biar aku yang buat makanan."

Reaksi kaget, "Kau bisa masak?"

"Lumayan." terlalu banyak fungsi internet di jaman sekarang, apalagi cuma untuk sekedar menampilkan menu primitif. Asano hanya lupa kalau isi kulkas di rumah itu tidak penuh seperti harapannya, dia harus berjuang memakai bahan seadanya untuk diolah sesuai instruksi medis.

"Maaf, malah menyusahkan..."

"Tidak sama sekali..." gelengan tipis, "Kecuali bagian keras kepala karena tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit dan membuatku terpaksa memanggil dokternya kemari."

Nyonya Isogai menyambut cibiran itu dengan tawa sekilas.

Dari sana Asano tidak bersuara lagi. Hanya terpaku pada layar _handphone_ dan properti masak-memasak, lagipula bukan karakterisasinya juga untuk mengucapkan terlalu banyak kalimat walaupun dia punya banyak bahan pembicaraan untuk dibahas.

Selesai dengan menanak nasi dan menggoreng lauk, dia membawa semuanya ke tempat sang ibu berbaring. Terjadi perdebatan beberapa saat karena yang lebih tua bersikeras untuk makan sendiri, dengan berbekal janji tidak berpindah dari alas tidurnya.

"Sekarang hari sabtu, kau tidak pergi jalan-jalan? Dengan pacarmu, mungkin?"

Asano terbatuk kecil untuk meminimalisir tersedak di antara kunyahan. Sayangnya dia lebih nyaman mendedikasikan hidupnya bersama kertas kotretan dan buku pelajaran daripada makhluk-makhluk yang disebut sebagai teman, "Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Bohong. Padahal kau setampan ini?"

"Pendidikan lebih penting. Hal lain bisa menyusul..." sebuah pemikiran tidak biasa untuk remaja berusia belasan, membuat sang tuan rumah tak pelak memandang kagum.

"Tapi tidak baik terus-terusan belajar tanpa istirahat. Lihat, kedua matamu merah."

"Ini karena posisi tidurku semalam kurang enak..."

"Tidur lagi saja. Futon Yuuma ada di dalam lemari,"

"Aku yang ambil!" karena kalau tidak diinterupsi, nyonya Isogai pasti sudah nekat mengerjakannya sendiri. Membuat Asano berpikir juga untuk mengambil tali tambang dan mengikat wanita itu agar tidak lepas sementara dari kasurnya.

"Seharusnya kau dijamu di sini, tapi harus malah jadi repot..." nada getir, "Seandainya ada Yuuma... dia pasti—"

"Ibu!" rasanya Asano berhasil balas dendam atas keterkejutannya di hari pertama karena sekarang wanita itu bereaksi sama.

"Sampai besok anak ibu adalah aku. Bukan Yuuma atau siapapun." rahangnya mengeras, sejurus genggaman tangannya, "Percayalah padaku..."

Tidak banyak berubah. Hanya saja senyum di antara wajah yang berhias kerut itu lebih lama dari biasanya, disertai anggukan untuk menyetujui. Sementara urung mengambil futon yang dimaksud, Asano segera membereskan sisa alat makan yang berserak untuk kemudian berbaring—mencuri sedikit area tempat tidur yang sudah terhampar.

"Tidak keberatan kalau wilayah kasurnya menyempit, kan?" kali ini gilirannya untuk membenamkan jarinya di antara rambut legam.

Akhir minggu masih terlalu panjang, tapi Asano sudah terlelap nyaman di sebelah sosok tersayang—mengabaikan tatami kasar yang mungkin membuat tubuhnya pegal setelah bangun kembali nanti.

* * *

.

* * *

"Malam ini kau sudah harus pulang, ya?"

Asano masih berkonsentrasi dengan buku cetak dan catatan ketika diajak bicara, hanya berupaya mengangguk sebagai respon maksimal. Apapun bentuk kesepakatannya, pendidikannya tidak boleh terganggu. Dia tetap harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan bersiap untuk _quiz_ dadakan dari wali kelas A di hari berikutnya.

Periode terakhir ini dia tidak melakukan apapun, masih menjaga wanita separuh baya yang tidak bisa diam karena menolak untuk beristirahat dan malah ikut bertelut di depan meja—sekedar menemani agar yang belajar tidak bosan, katanya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya ibu istirahat?" Asano mendesak. Kalau hanya sekedar makan malam sederhana atau membereskan rumah, dia juga masih sanggup.

"Sebentar, sedikit lagi..."

"Istirahat...!"

"Ibu janji, hanya sebentar lagi..." suara memelas, "...ya?"

Anak itu memutar bola matanya pasrah.

Sejak pagi beliau tampak berkonsentrasi dengan karya tangannya yang entah apa, yang remaja juga tidak terlalu memerhatikan. Baru sejenak tenggelam di dalam lautan soal, konsentrasi Asano kembali pecah untuk mengacuhkan suara yang menginterupsinya lagi,

"Coba kemarikan tanganmu." imbuh wanita itu dengan gestur meminta.

Pena yang digenggam ditinggalkan. Dengan patuh Asano menjulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk meraih telapak rapuh tersebut.

"Dua-duanya, sayang..."

"Eh?"

Sang ibu mengangguk samar, "Lalu pejamkan matamu. Jangan dibuka sampai hitungan ketiga, ya..."

Mana mungkin Asano menolak senyum teduh itu, "...t-tapi,"

"Satu..."

Terpaksa, dua iris cerahnya bersembunyi dalam gelap. Sesaat tidak ada perubahan berarti hingga sesuatu yang hangat terasa membungkus tangan kanannya sampai daerah pergelangan.

"Dua..."

Kali ini giliran tangan kiri.

"Tiga. Sekarang buka matamu."

Tatkala irisnya menerima cahaya, Asano mendapati pasang tangannya terbalut manis dalam rajutan sarung tangan sederhana. Asano hanya mampu terkesima, terutama karena sekarang jari-jarinya selain ibu jari tidak bisa bergerak leluasa. Daripada sarung tangan orang dewasa, yang membungkus tangannya lebih mirip sarung tangan bayi.

"Ini...?"

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Maaf tidak bisa selesai dengan terperinci karena waktunya terlalu sempit."

Masih tertegun, belum lepas matanya memandang apa yang menjadi miliknya sekarang, "Tapi aku... ini..."

Nyonya Isogai memasang mimik muka cemas. Jika sudah begitu, beliau mirip sekali dengan anak kandungnya, "Kau tidak suka?"

Justru sebaliknya, "Ini akan kusimpan dengan baik,"

Asano memperlakukan sarung tangan barunya hati-hati seakan bahan dasarnya terbuat dari kaca, "—dan terima kasih." hampir saja kalimat wasiat penting terlupa.

"Kau pribadi yang luar biasa. Ibumu di surga pasti bangga memiliki anak sepertimu."

Asano tercengang total, "Bagaimana bisa...?"

"Berhati-hatilah. _Feeling_ seorang ibu sangatlah kuat." satu hal lagi yang dipelajari Asano tentang seorang ibu di detik-detik kebersamaan mereka.

Sehingga ada senyum lepas di wajahnya setelah sekian lama. Benar-benar tersenyum yang tulus. Didekap sarung tangan rajut itu erat-erat, memanjatkan doa singkat. Ibunya yang sesungguhnya pasti juga sedang tersenyum dari atas sana.

"Terima kasih..." dua kata yang ingin terus dia ucapkan hingga tenggorokannya tidak mampu lagi bersuara.

"Kapan-kapan mainlah kemari lagi. Ibu dan Yuuma pasti akan menyambutmu." paras itu berbinar, "Kita bertiga bisa makan kroket bersama-sama."

Sederhana. Bahagia itu sederhana—katanya. Tapi nyatanya hal sederhana sekalipun harus tunduk oleh keegoisan sang waktu. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, sebentar lagi Asano akan dijemput dan kembali ke kediaman membosankan lalu menjalani rutinitas mewah nan semu seperti biasanya.

"Ibu, sebelum pergi... aku punya permintaan..."

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicari di internet ataupun dipanggil menggunakan selular. Asano menikmati punggungnya yang kian hangat dalam sekian menit ke depan.

* * *

.

* * *

[_Seorang Ibu dan kita adalah ibarat mata dengan lengan.  
Jika mata tergores lengan tidak akan merasa sakit, tapi jika lengan terluka maka mata akan mengeluarkan tangisnya untuk lengan._

—Azzahra Alya]

* * *

.

* * *

"Yo!"

Reaksi Isogai agak berlebihan sewaktu keduanya bertatap muka. Karena memang tidak biasanya seorang ketua kelas A yang terkenal angkuh mau menyapa murid beda kasta di khalayak umum tanpa niat terselubung,

"_—_Ini kunci rumahmu." lanjutnya seraya memindahkan benda pipih itu dengan cara dilempar.

_Hup_. Diterima sang empunya dengan baik, "H-hei!"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih... sudah menjaga ibuku..."

"Bukan masalah."

Kepalanya tertunduk. Asano berharap poninya lebih panjang sedikit lagi karena dia gagal menyembunyikan ujung-ujung bibirnya yang terlanjur naik. Tidak mau berlama-lama, segera saja dia melangkah pergi.

"ASANO!"

Kaki yang dipanggil terpaksa berhenti. Mulutnya memang tidak menyahut, tapi iris tajamnya jelas menyerukan 'APA?' yang sangat tersirat.

"Kau harus bangga karena aku akan memanggil namamu begitu, mulai hari ini dan juga seterusnya, Asano Gakushuu!" masih belum terpaut jauh, Isogai terlihat sangat berseri-seri.

"Hah? Tiga hari kemarin apa yang—"

Terputus. Asano menaikkan salah satu alisnya, terutama melihat sesuatu tidak biasa terpajang mencolok di seputaran leher lawan bicara.

Isogai salah tingkah menyadari ke mana fokus Asano tertaut. Rupanya rantai yang melingkar di area kerah gagal tersembunyi dengan rapi, buru-buru dia berusaha melepaskan benda tersebut.

"Eh... ahh... ini dari ayahmu. Kurasa... kau yang lebih pantas memakainya,"

"Itu milikmu." Asano menginterupsi cekatan. Tangannya diam-diam menyelip ke dalam saku celana, di mana sarung tangan rajutan hangat berharga miliknya tersembunyi, "Simpan saja. Kita sudah impas."

Butuh waktu hingga cemas di wajah _ikemen_ berganti dengan senyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Asano."

_Terima kasih._

Sebuah kosakata penting yang dipelajari sang ketua Osis selama tiga hari singkat. Mungkin di akhir minggu kemudian, dia dan Isogai bisa bertukar momen penting lain sambil menikmati tumpukan kroket hangat.

* * *

**(Side A)** **END**

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**:  
Ngga kerasa udah hitungan bulan. Ya ampun, rasanya sulid bener ngais _mood_ kalau mau apdet fic MC _(꒪ཀ꒪」∠)_

Btw ngga tau deh nyokap Asano emang udah ko'it apa belum, yang pasti bokap Isogai emang udah meninggal. Isogai aslinya juga punya dua adik, cewe dan cowo (semua bertunas pohon di atas kepala) tapi karena setting di sini AT, akhirnya sengaja di-_skip_ biar fokusnya ngga melebar. Lagian niatnya cuma bikin fic drama ringan kok...

Yuk, ah! Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~  
Selanjutnya; OTP... Ohohohuihuihuihehahohu (?)

**R**&amp;**R** Maybe? C:


	3. Isogai's View

Memiliki rumah besar dengan karyawan banyak; menjadi alasan relevan kenapa Asano langsung menyuruhnya datang tanpa memberikan kunci. _Strawberry Blonde_ itu bahkan berucap yakin kalau dia sudah mengontak seluruh pekerja rumah tangganya untuk melansir semua kebutuhan sang _ikemen_ tiga hari ke depan.

"P-permisi..." nada takut-takut di depan sebuah kotak yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara untuk menyapa. Butuh sekiranya lima belas menit baginya untuk mengerti tata cara kerja interkom, "Saya... Isogai Yuuma,"

_"Ah. Mohon tunggu sebentar, kami akan menjemput anda."_

Tubuhnya menggeliat resah. Iris cerahnya mendadak sempit ketika gerbang di hadapannya bergeser otomatis ke samping, menampilkan tiga pelayan berseragam yang kini membungkuk dalam—menyambut kedatangannya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda Yuuma."

* * *

**The Perfect View**

**Assassination Classroom **(c) Matsui Yūsei  
**Warning**: _Slice of Life_. Keju. Drama. _Yuuma centric for this round_.

.**  
**by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

**Side B; ****_Isogai's View_**

* * *

"Wah, kamar ini penuh buku."

"Tuan muda Gakushuu sangat gemar membaca. Semua yang ada di sini merupakan hasil koleksinya yang didapat dari banyak negara dengan bahasanya masing-masing."

Tangan Isogai memberanikan diri untuk mencomot satu pustaka yang paling mudah di raih, membaca isinya sekilas dengan ukiran senyum manis, "Asano itu luar biasa ya... aku jadi semakin kagum padanya..."

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit. Selamat beristirahat, Tuan muda Yuuma." salah satu pelayan yang sudah berbaik hati menunjukkan jalan dan membawakan tas-nya bertutur sopan sebelum menghilang. Isogai hanya berucap terima kasih. Sudah menyerah untuk meyakinkan agar tidak usah menambah embel-embel _tuan_ dalam panggilannya.

Di dalam kamar yang disediakan untuknya—bukan kamar Asano tentunya, mana mungkin remaja sombong itu rela kamarnya disusupi makhluk asing—fisik kurusnya bergerak canggung dalam rangka beradaptasi. Mengambil beberapa novel berbahasa Jepang sebagai material pembunuh waktu.

Sekeras apapun usahanya agar merasa nyaman, pikiran Isogai tetap melayang jauh ke rumahnya dan sang ibu yang sedang terbaring sakit. Di lain pihak, mustahil menghubungi Asano secara langsung karena tidak memiliki telepon rumah, sementara mengontak dan mengirim email pun tidak ada yang dibalas sama sekali. Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

"Asano bodoh." makinya sembari menutup sastra di tangan yang hanya sanggup dibaca kurang dari seperempatnya.

Menyerah dengan bacaan berat, dia merebah diri di kasur dengan setumpuk komik berseri yang berhasil diangkut (siapa sangka Asano juga mengoleksi beberapa judul komik). Cerita tentang guru alien yang diketahui menghancurkan tujuh puluh persen bagian bulan tampaknya bukan bacaan yang buruk.

Detik berubah menjadi menit, menit berganti menjadi jam, menjadikan satu harinya yang terpaku dalam kegiatan tunggal menjadi sangat lama. Dan tepat sekali ketika cacing perutnya berteriak manja, Isogai bergegas bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk menyambut ketukan di pintu dari seorang _maid_ yang mengumandangkan jam makan malam.

Berbeda dengan rumahnya yang semua hal dilakukan dalam satu ruangan kecuali memasak, ruang makan keluarga Asano harus ditempuh cukup panjang. Remaja itu kini termangu di tempat, mendapati dirinya duduk di depan meja ditemani berbagai sajian makanan mewah.

"Ini... semua untukku...?"

"Apa tidak sesuai selera anda? Karena tuan muda Gakushuu berkata anda suka ikan mas, jadi saya meminta koki membuatnya khusus."

Darimana Asano tahu?, "B-bukan. Aku hanya kaget karena ini luar biasa. Selamat makan!"

Alat makan di tangannya mengambil banyak-banyak yang tersedia di meja lalu mulutnya melahap seluruhnya dengan ekspresi bahagia. Bohong kalau jauh di lubuk hatinya tidak tumbuh rasa dengki. Sesungguhnya Isogai sangat iri dengan kehidupan kontras di antara dirinya dan Asano terutama dari segi ekonomi. Remaja berantena itu hampir tenggelam dalam aspek destruktif kalau tidak menyadari satu kekurangan fatal.

Sepi.

Ya, sepi. Padahal meja luas itu masih memiliki sebuah kursi lagi untuk diduduki.

"Maaf," ujarnya pada _maid_ yang sedang membersihkan beberapa perabotan di ruangan sama, "Kapan pak kepala—ah, maksud saya _sir_ Asano pulang?"

"Beliau biasanya pulang dini hari. Jadwalnya tidak tentu, saya juga tidak pernah bisa memprediksi pastinya."

Kunyahannya melambat, "Kalau sabtu dan minggu?"

"Untuk _weekend_, beliau malah lebih sibuk dan lebih suka diam di ruang kerja."

Senyum yang terbiasa menghiasi parasnya perlahan pudar, berganti rasa kecewa. Jika berlanjut terus seperti ini, kedatangannya selama tiga hari adalah sia-sia dan Asano akan bersikeras dengan pendapat buruk tentang ayahnya. Isogai merasa harus melakukan sesuatu walau harus sedikit melanggar batas privasi.

"Apa... saya boleh pinjam kunci ruang kerja beliau?"

Sang pelayan terlihat enggan, "M-maaf, saya tidak berani. Tuan muda Asano juga jarang masuk ke sana..."

"Jarang bukan berarti tidak pernah, kan? Aku mohon sebentarrr saja... aku janji tidak akan menyentuh barang apapun."

"Aduh, bagaimana ya..."

Terima kasih pada Maehara, sahabatnya, yang pernah bilang kalau dia memiliki _natural charming_ penakluk dunia jika digunakan secara tepat guna. Dan remaja itu sedang menggunakannya sekarang hingga pegawai wanita tadi akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan sebuah kunci padanya yang sudah menyeringai lebar.

Tidak buang waktu, setelah makan Isogai meminta pelayan tadi untuk menunjukkan jalan ke ruang kerja. Mendapati pintu kokoh yang sepertinya cukup mencekam karena berkali-kali remaja itu diberi peringatan halus tentang betapa seramnya sang tuan rumah jika area-nya diganggu. Kepalanya mengangguk paham kemudian mengetuk pintu sembari mengucapkan salam sebelum bertamu ke dalam ruangan tak bertuan. Daun pintu terbuka dan yang berumur empat belas melangkah masuk perlahan.

Memang sangat cocok disebut ruang kerja. Karena meskipun terbilang luas, tidak ada apa-apa di sana kecuali sebuah meja, kursi dan lemari besar berisi buku-buku yang terlihat lebih sulit daripada bacaan di kamar temporernya. Sepertinya sang pemilik ruangan tidak pernah mau menerima tamu dan lebih memilih bercinta seharian dengan kursinya.

Jarum pendek menyentuh angka sepuluh. Isogai bertahan dengan duduk di bawah beralaskan karpet tebal mahal, karena akan sangat tidak sopan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada walau pemiliknya belum kembali pulang.

Jarum pendek menyentuh angka dua belas. Mulai tidak sabar, Isogai melanggar janji untuk tidak menyentuh barang apapun di sana. Menarik sebuah buku paling tipis yang isinya ternyata jauh lebih rumit daripada isi cetak biologi, pelajaran kelemahannya. Membacanya seksama tanpa sedikitpun mencerna.

Jarum pendek di angka dua. Dan Isogai ingin menggebrak meja sejadi-jadinya. Selain menunggu lebih dari lima jam sia-sia, bokongnya ikut sakit karena terus menerus meringkuk dengan tidak layak. Sekiranya dia mulai mengerti kenapa Gakushuu seringkali kesal dengan ayahnya jika setiap hari diperlakukan sama.

Kesal itu surut tatkala mendengar gerbang terbuka dan deru mesin mobil berhenti. Sayup-sayup suara pelayan menyambut ditambah langkah kaki mendekat, Isogai berusaha tidak gentar.

_CKREK._

Lalu kemunculan sosok yang dinanti. Dengan kemeja masih rapi walau sudah tidak terlalu wangi, malah lebih kental dengan aroma kertas dan kopi seperti seharian terjebak di antara dua elemen tersebut tanpa henti.

"Selamat datang..." Isogai berjuang menambah kata terakhir, "Ayah."

"Siapa?" hanya beberapa detik pria itu bergeming sebelum melanjutkan, "Ahh, Isogai Yuuma anak kelas E. Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk kemari?"

Isogai bergidik. Nadanya memang terdengar datar bahkan ramah, tapi rasa ketidaksukaan dan sirat amarah terpatri jelas dalam penekanan setiap kosakatanya. Anak itu berjuang keras agar tidak langsung melompati jendela dan pulang ke rumah sebenarnya.

"Tiga hari ini saya akan menjadi anak anda, menggantikan Asa—Gakushuu yang sekarang ada di rumah saya. Mohon bantuannya." tubuhnya membungkuk dalam, tetap bersikap sopan seperti kebiasaannya.

Dingin. Asano Gakuhou mengabaikan sesi perkenalan untuk segera membanting punggung di tahtanya, tidak lupa membuka laptop lalu menyusun beberapa kartu nama di atas meja.

"Aku tidak peduli kau dan Gakushuu sedang bermain apa, tapi jangan menggangguku. Keluar!"

Baru berkata demikian, Gakuhou merasakan pundaknya diremas dari arah belakang. Rupanya di momen pria berumur itu sibuk dengan perkakas kerja, Isogai sudah memposisikan diri di balik kursi yang untungnya memiliki tinggi tidak lebih dari bahu pemiliknya.

"Apa yang—"

"Saya sedang memijat anda. Ini yang dilakukan seorang anak kalau orang tuanya pulang kelelahan, kan?"

Alis Gakuhou sibuk berkerut, "Tidak pernah terjadi padaku..."

"Apa anda pernah meminta? Mungkin selama ini Gakushuu tidak berani karena merasa jarak di antara kalian terlalu jauh..."

"Aku akan mengingatmu sebagai murid yang senang ikut campur urusan keluarga orang lain, Isogai Yuuma."

"...m-maaf."

Namun jari-jari Isogai belum berhenti memijat dan entah kenapa tidak ada penolakan berarti sesudahnya dari pihak terpaksa.

"Halo, selamat malam." Gakuhou mulai menelepon setelah menyambar salah satu kartu nama yang tersedia di meja, "Hari minggu saya akan mengurus semuanya dan mengirim datanya. Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak."

Tunggu.

Mengabaikan daya tekan yang entah kenapa semakin keras di bahunya, pria itu melanjutkan kegiatannya menelepon setelah mengambil kartu nama lain kemudian menekan nomor berbeda.

"Halo, di sini Asano. Ya, saya bisa bertemu anda minggu sore untuk tanda tangan kontraknya. Semua akan saya akan pelajari dulu sampai hari itu, terima kasih.

Tunggu. TUNGGU. _TUNGGU!_

Sebelum pria itu berhasil mengambil kartu nama ketiga, Isogai buru-buru menghentikan, "AYAH! AYO KITA KE DISNEYLAND HARI MINGGU!"

Gakuhou memutar kepala untuk memastikan salah satu anak didiknya masih waras.

"H-hari minggu saya tidak mau anda bekerja. Untuk melepas penat, Disneyland sepertinya tempat yang cukup... asik..."

Entahlah. Seumur hidup Isogai belum pernah ke sana.

"Lalu kau pikir uangku datang darimana kalau tidak bekerja?"

Helai legam itu berpikir sejenak, kepala menunduk, "Tapi bekerja terus juga tidak baik. Anda juga harus menjaga kesehatan."

Gakuhou masih terdiam, menatap anak yang berdiri di belakang dengan sirat mata yang sulit dicerna artinya. Membereskan telepon ketiga kemudian bangkit menjauhi meja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sementara Isogai sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa malam itu air matanya mengalir begitu deras.

* * *

.

* * *

Seumur hidup, Isogai belum pernah beraksi begitu nekat sampai membuatnya tidak berhasil berbaring nyaman, padahal ranjang yang menyangga tubuhnya semalam begitu empuk dan nyaman. Saat makan pun dia lebih banyak risau dan akhirnya gagal menghabiskan menu yang disajikan.

Sesuai dugaan, sabtu sore itu sosok yang ditakutinya segera menerobos kamarnya dengan wajah yang kelewat marah. Langsung berhadap-hadapan dengan sang murid yang bahkan tidak sempat bangkit dari posisinya—yang tengah duduk di kasur, menekan keseluruhan ujung jari kakinya ke lantai dan tangan meremas seprai kuat-kuat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ISOGAI YUUMA!"

Anak itu tidak segera menjawab. Hanya menggigit bibir.

"Saya hanya ingin... anda ada di rumah besok. Saya tidak mengerti harus memintanya dengan cara bagaimana lagi..."

"TIDAK DENGAN CARA KAU MENELEPON SEMUA KLIENKU LALU MEMBATALKAN JANJI YANG SUDAH KUBUAT SUSAH PAYAH!" pria itu benar-benar emosi. Volume suaranya sangat keras dan menyakitkan.

"TAPI TOLONG PAHAMI PERASAAN GAKUSHUU! DIA—"

_PLAK._

Isogai terjerembab ke atas tempat tidur dengan luka memerah di pipi kiri. Hanya kemudian menangis ketika Gakuhou berlalu begitu saja dari kamar, berganti dengan seorang pelayan yang buru-buru masuk untuk segera merawat luka _tuan muda_nya.

"Aku hanya minta waktumu... ayah..." isakan menyembunyikan kalimatnya yang selembut angin.

Kalau harus hidup seperti ini. Isogai sangat bersyukur sudah tidak lagi memiliki sosok kepala keluarga.

* * *

.

* * *

Ketukan keras terdengar menyapa di pagi berikutnya.

Segera dia menendang selimut lalu membuka pintu hanya untuk terkejut; Asano Gakuhou tengah berdiri di sana. Tidak berbalut jas lengkap yang biasa dilihatnya sehari-hari di sekolah, hanya sekedar mengenakan kemeja santai yang bagian lengannya digulung hingga siku namun tetap rapi untuk bisa dipakai bepergian.

"Kenapa belum siap-siap?"

"E-eh... apa maksudnya, _sir_?" sepertinya Isogai masih bermimpi atau telinganya sempat kacau karena tidak ingat pria itu berucap hal lain selain kalimat yang baru saja ditangkapnya.

"Gerbang Disneyland dibuka tiga jam lagi, kita hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk sarapan dan pergi dengan mobil."

Mulut kecil itu menganga selama otaknya mencerna. Mungkin indra pendengarannya memang terlanjur bermasalah karena tamparan keras yang didapatnya kemarin. Pipinya pun masih sedikit bengkak dan berdenyut.

"Aku tunggu di ruang makan. Cepat cuci muka dan hilangkan tampang melamunmu yang jelek."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, isogai segera mandi lalu mengganti bajunya. Bertanya-tanya sepanjang prosesi, apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini memang nyata atau masih berupa delusi alam mimpi. Tapi ketika matahari mulai terik dan pucuk antenanya ditepuk berkali-kali oleh maskot bebek dan tikus dua kaki yang sibuk berparade sepanjang taman bermain, anak itu merasa butuh tamparan sekali lagi.

Dua hari lalu dia hanya berucap sembarangan, dan dua hari kemudian apa pintanya menjadi kenyataan. Bagaimana dia semakin tidak membenci seorang Asano?

"Permainan ini... sepertinya asik..." mata isogai berbinar persis seperti anak kecil disuguhi permen. Juga senyum bahagia nan polos tatkala melihat peta yang terbentang di kedua tangannya, "Ini juga... ini... ini... dan ini..."

Tanpa diketahui yang dibawah umur, pria di sampingnya mendengus geli, "Kita ada waktu seharian di sini, santai saja."

Selanjutnya tungkai-tungkai mungil Isogai melonjak-lonjak tanpa bisa diam. Dari permainan yang sederhana sampai menegangkan, dari yang santai hingga berkecepatan tinggi berhasil dilewati keduanya dengan sukses. Ada beberapa puluh menit Gakuhou harus berjuang menyeret makhluk kalap berantena itu agar mau masuk ke sebuah restoran lalu mengisi perut sebelum kembali mencicipi jenis permainan lainnya. Siapa yang menyangka ketua kelas andalan yang kesehariannya terlihat tenang dan cukup berwibawa ternyata bisa lepas kendali ketika dipertemukan dengan tokoh-tokoh jin dan permadani ajaib.

Puas bermain, keduanya masuk ke dalam tempat suvenir yang menawarkan pesona karakter dari tiap kawasan. Isogai syok melihat banrol harga yang sangat tidak terjangkau dompetnya, tapi ia cukup menikmati visual yang ditawarkan. Beberapa kali mulutnya meloloskan pujian saat melihat perangkat imut yang menarik matanya.

"Kalau kau suka, ambil saja. Boneka itu lucu, persis sepertimu."

Masih berada di kawasan 1001 malam, Isogai refleks melesakkan kembali boneka berbentuk monyet bertopi dan berompi ke tempat asalnya. Entah sedang berniat menggoda atau memang berkata serius, tapi pria itu terbahak puas melihat reaksi Isogai dan wajahnya yang terlanjur memerah.

Sementara Gakuhou sendiri sibuk menaksir bentang aksesoris di depan mata, "Kalung rantai ini bagus."

Yang remaja mendekat untuk mengamati untaian berkilau yang dijulurkan padanya "Oh, ini yang tadi dipakai tokoh antagonis untuk membelenggu sang putri di dalam jam pasir raksasa." otak jernihnya mengingat kembai atraksi musikal puluhan menit yang sangat memukau. Masih terasa telapaknya perih karena terus-terusan menepuk kedua tangan hingga tirai ditutup.

"Kalau mereka menjual _real size_, dengan senang hati akan kubelikan untuk Gakushuu. Dia memang harus dirantai agar menurut,"

"Sepertinya... itu sedikit berlebihan." Isogai mulai mempertanyakan bagaimana hubungan sesungguhnya ayah dan anak tersebut yang sepertinya memang jauh dari kata _kasih_ dan _sayang_ secara eksplisit.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini."

Beberapa belas detik setelah mengangguk, Isogai terkejut karena ponsel di celananya mengeluarkan getar beruntun. Rupanya Asano baru sempat menghubunginya, membuat Isogai ingin segera menelponnya karena lega. Tapi dia menghindari menambah bayaran ratusan yen di akhir bulan, sehingga mencoba bertahan hanya dengan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat.

Setidaknya dia sudah lega setelah mengetahui kondisi sang ibu ternyata baik-baik saja. Napasnya dibuang panjang dan jauh.

Pucuk helai yang remaja ditepuk sekilas, tanda pria itu sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan Isogai wajib mengekor meskipun terpaut dua langkah di belakang. Ternyata tujuan selanjutnya bukanlah wahana bermain, melainkan kedai es krim dengan interior sangat unik. Menampilkan ratusan jenis menu yang bahkan memiliki sajian puding dan panekuk. Meskipun sudah makan siang, Isogai tergiur untuk mencicipi salah satunya karena selama ini dia hanya mampu membeli es krim versi gerobak yang sering ditemukan di dekat rumah atau sekolah.

"Hey, Yuuma,"

Di area balkon, beralaskan bangku nyaman berhiaskan tokoh animasi pilihan, Isogai berhenti menikmati pesanan mewah—dengan _topping_ chips dan wafer—di tangannya untuk memandang iris violet yang duduk tepat di sebelah. Perasaan canggung semakin ganas menggerogoti ketika nama depannya lolos begitu saja, seolah dirinya tengah menjalani eksekusi terbuka.

"—Apa menurutmu aku ayah yang buruk?"

Menggeleng cepat, Isogai menepis ingatan menyakitkan saat tangan besar dalam genggamannya sempat menyentuh pipinya, "Menurut saya, anda... luar biasa, _sir_..."

Jepitan keras tak terduga di pipi bengkak membuat yang muda menjerit singkat. Hampir saja es krim rasa matcha yang dipegangnya meluncur jatuh dari tangan.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hari ini aku ayahmu. Jadi berbicaralah selayaknya seorang anak."

Isogai kalang kabut. "M-maaf, Ayah..."

Pipi kenyal itu dicubit sekali lagi, disambut pekikan kedua. "Bukan kamu yang seharusnya minta maaf."

"Aku meminta maaf bukan karena salah..." Isogai mencoba membela diri, "Aku melakukannya untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Kurasa itu poin penting dari sebuah kata _maaf_."

Selanjutnya pipi kemerahan Isogai diusap sang ayah pelan. Membuat si surai hitam grogi beberapa saat hingga camilan dingin di tangannya sedikit meleleh melewati bagian jari. Untuk kemudian, mereka hanya berkonsentrasi menghabiskan es krim bagian masing-masing. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Sudah sore," ucapan Gakuhou dibuktikan dengan posisi matahari yang sudah setengah bersembunyi, "Kau sudah harus pulang malam ini, kan? Akan kuantar..."

"Tidak usah! Saya..." picing tajam membuat Isogai menelan ludah, "A-ku akan pulang sendiri! Lebih baik ayah jemput saja Gakushuu..."

"Dia akan dijemput oleh supir, biarkan saja."

"..."

Seandainya kepala sekolahnya tahu kalau di hari yang sama dia ada _shift_ kerja sambilan, maka pinalti yang didapatnya bisa lebih mengerikan dari sekedar gamparan tangan. Namun kalah argumen membuat kepala legam itu terpaksa mengangguk.

"Mendekat sedikit lagi, Yuuma."

Cekatan, Gakuhou mengalungkan sesuatu pada leher mungil yang remaja saat jarak paha mereka mencapai titik nol.

"Aku ingat Gakushuu kecil pernah bersikeras meminta saudara dan aku tidak sempat mengabulkannya. Kurasa kini dia sudah mendapatkannya."

Remaja itu berupaya mendongak, menatap ungu yang mengunci maniknya lembut. Sampai belenggu keemasan dingin berhasil menghiasi sekujur leher, mulutnya belum sanggup bicara. Yang ada hanya air mata yang tumpah kemudian.

"Mungkin hari ini terlalu singkat, tapi... terima kasih sudah membukakan mataku,"

"—dan maaf..."

Isogai memang harus rela membayar uang tambahan, kali ini untuk menelpon kepala tokonya lalu memohon ampun teramat sangat karena tidak bisa bekerja dengan alasan keperluan mendadak.

Simpel; menemani ayah tercinta bermain sampai jam Disneyland tutup.

* * *

.

* * *

[ Ayah tidak menimangmu setiap waktu, tapi tangan kokohnya selalu mampu mengangkatmu tinggi-tinggi  
agar kau bisa melihat dunia dari sudut pandang yang lebih luas.

—Dizaz]

* * *

.

* * *

Pantat Isogai belum bertengger nyaman di atas dudukan empuk yang sedang menderu sepanjang jalan. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan memandang deret pepohonan berjalan mundur dari kaca jendela ternyata tidak membuat rasa cemasnya menipis.

"Asano... sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

Sungguh, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa tiba-tiba Asano menghadangnya di halte bus sepulang sekolah lalu memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya yang mewah. Meski adegan penculikannya terbilang kasar, setelahnya sang empunya otomotif malah menelantarkan korbannya di samping dan sibuk memandang secarik kertas diiringi gestur berpikir.

"Asano!" nada Isogai yang lebih tinggi akhirnya berhasil menarik perhatian.

"Kau masih saja memakai rantai jelek itu? Aku bisa membelikan yang lebih bagus." bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Asano malah sengaja melayangkan ejekan. Isogai mendengus pendek ditambah kerucut di ujung bibir.

"Maaf, deh!"

_Maaf_.

"Tapi rantai _jelek_ ini..." bumbu litotes agar dramatis, "Bukti kalau kita adalah saudara..."

Kedipan beruntun, "Hah?" Kau yakin kepalamu tidak habis terbentur?"

_Ikemen_ itu merespon dengan tergelak sekilas di balik telapak tangannya. Kalau tidak ingat gengsi, sepertinya Asano sudah menimpuk antena Isogai yang mencuat dengan kertas di genggaman.

Mesin mobil lamat-lamat menurunkan kecepatan kemudian berhenti di sebuah gedung publik yang cukup besar. Isogai mendekatkan lagi mukanya ke tepi kaca untuk menyimak pemandangan dunia luar.

"S-sebentar! Ini kan supermarket!?"

"Kau lebih suka daging atau ikan?"

Belum selesai bingung karena hal satu, sang ketua kelas E harus bingung karena hal lain, "Apa?"

"Daging. Atau. Ikan?"

Penekanan setiap kata bukan pertanda baik, jadi Isogai buru-buru menjawab, "...ikan."

Segera, pintu penumpang dibuka cekatan, "Oke, ayo turun! Bantu aku memilih bahan-bahannya sebelum pulang,"

Asano melampirkan senyum halus yang hampir tak terlihat,

"—lalu kita bertiga makan kroket bersama."

* * *

**(Side B)** **END**

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**:  
Chapter ini udah berusaha dipangkas abis dari words yang sempet berjumlah 2x lipat chapter sebelumnya, hkhkhkhkh. Apa karena kekuatan OTP jadinya kebablasan? 8"""))))) #ngaku

Special untuk **ANAGATA** dan **HIGITSUNE84TAILS** karena OTP kami bertiga sama. Kalian begitu presyes (❃•̤ॢᗜ•̤ॢ)✲*｡

Apdet selanjutnya cuma epilog dan sangat-sangat-sangat pendek kok, jadi baca sampe sini aja juga nggapapa~ /o/  
Terima kasih banyak dan banyak terima kasih buat para reader. Semoga kehidupan keluarga kalian menyenangkan!

**R**&amp;**R** Maybe? C:


	4. Epilogue

**Side A****_;_**

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda Asano. Kalau anda sudah lapar, kami telah menyiapkan makan malam. Anda bisa berganti pakaian lalu segera ke ruang makan_—_"

Helaian pucat mengangguk sekenanya untuk mengganti sapa, sedang malas merespon sikap formal membosankan yang diterimanya berulang-ulang sepanjang hidupnya, "Tidak usah. Aku sudah makan di rumah teman,"

"_—_menemani Tuan besar."

Mau tidak mau bagian iris violet bereaksi paling maksimal.

Penglihatannya tidak menipu. Ayahnya benar-benar hadir di ruang makan, menyeruput kopi sembari mengamati kertas-kertas di tangan. Menyebalkan memang karena kesannya hanya berpindah ruangan sementara aktivitasnya tetap sama. Tapi lihat jam dinding sekali lagi! Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan Asano muda berharap matanya belum dikaruniai minus parah.

"Tumben sekali,"

Bahkan tutur pendek itu seharusnya terucap dari mulut yang remaja. Kaget di wajah Asano semakin menjadi-jadi mengingat ia baru disapa terlebih dulu, "Kenapa kau baru pulang?"

"Aku... aku baru dari... rumah Isogai..." syoknya belum juga mereda. Ucapan terbata-bata jadi bukti nyata.

"Lalu yang di tanganmu?"

Asano mengangkat sedikit kantong plastik yang sedaritadi tergantung di genggaman, "Tadinya ini bahan untuk percobaan resep mudah tapi menarik pemberian Isogai," atau ibunya, ralat Asano dalam hati, "Tapi kulihat ada yang sudah selesai makan, jadi_—_"

"Kebetulan aku masih punya waktu untuk makanan penutup."

"Doakan saja aku tidak gagal terlalu banyak dan berkutat di dapur terlalu lama sampai menyita waktumu yang berharga." tidak secepat itu untuk merubah sebuah keadaan apalagi kata sapaan, yang lebih tua mencoba mengerti.

"Oh, satu hal lagi, Gakushuu..." anak itu berbalik, menatap sang ayah terheran-heran saat namanya kecilnya disebut, "Kalau setelahnya kau masih punya tenaga, sepertinya bahu-bahuku lelah dan minta dipijat."

"MIMPI SAJA SANA!"

Asano melangkah tajam menuju dapur, mengusir para pelayan yang ada agar lebih konsentrasi bereksperimen sendirian dengan formula barunya. Juga agar tidak ada yang melihatnya tersenyum sangat lebar hingga ada cairan bening tumpah dari sudut-sudut mata.

* * *

.

* * *

**Side B;**

Isogai tengah membersihkan meja dari perangkat pangan bekas pakai sebelum menumpukkan buku-buku pelajaran kembali di atasnya. Perutnya kenyang sekali, sepertinya ia bisa langsung tertidur pulas kalau tidak ingat besok ada ulangan biologi yang bersikeras menghantui.

"Tumben sekali,"

Paras manis sedikit memerah mengetahui sang ibu baru saja menyindirnya. Tangannya berupaya sibuk dengan cucian piring yang baru saja dipakai untuk menadah makanan sebelum masuk ke dalam perut.

"Asano sudah cerita... dia bilang aku payah karena harus selalu disuruh terlebih dulu, menyebalkan..."

Tawa lembut dari nyonya Isogai, "Dia anak yang baik, ya... ibu suka..."

Tidak seperti anak kelas E lain yang pasti mencibir atau menampik jika mendengarnya, ada antena legam kini mengangguk tegas. Remaja itu dengan jelas mengakui kalau pribadi seorang Asano Gakushuu seharusnya tidak boleh dihakimi berdasarkan sikap luar saja, dan ia merasa sangat beruntung dapat menjadi seseorang yang mengetahui perihal tersebut lebih dalam.

"Lalu bagaimana pengalamanmu di rumahnya?" meskipun sudah terduduk di atas _futon_, nyonya Isogai rupanya masih ingin bercakap-cakap. Andai tidak dipaksa beristirahat, mungkin selain membantu mencuci piring beliau sudah membantu anaknya menyediakan bantal untuk mereka tidur sekarang.

"Aku banyak belajar..."

"Belajar?"

"Karena pendapatku tentangnya selama ini ternyata tidak keliru... Asano memang sangat beruntung..." Isogai menumpu lutut di belakang punggung sang ibu, mengurut pundak rapuh itu perlahan kemudian memeluknya erat, "Tapi aku juga sangat beruntung karena punya keluarga dan ibu terbaik di dunia,"

"—aku mencintaimu, Bu. Selalu. Selamanya."

* * *

**The Perfect View**

「_Family is not an important thing. It's EVERYTHING._ 」

.**  
**by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

* * *

**END**


End file.
